1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to benzoxepin derivatives, process for the production of the benzoxepin, and a pharmaceutical preparation containing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are two types diabetes known, i.e., an insulin-dependent type I and an insulin-non-dependent type II. The type II diabetes, which comprises 90% of all diabetics, is treated by using sulfonyl urea compounds, sulfonyl amide compounds and biguanide compounds in combination with dietetics, but these agents cause severe hypoglycemia, due to an overstrong blood sugar-lowering effect, and hevatitic disorders.
In view of the above disadvantageous circumstances, the present inventors carried out research into the development of oral pharmaceuticals for the treatment of the diabetics, which do not have the above-mentioned drawbacks, and found 2-phenylbenzoxepin derivatives having an advantageous blood sugar lowering activity and inhibiting activity of platelet aggregation activity (Japanese Patent Application No. 63-107972).